A Feeling
by ObessedTWFan
Summary: He had a feeling he just couldnt place. NickOC. Number 3 in Something Beautiful Series. Chapter 2.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I honestly do not know where this came from, but I'm glad it did. There will be another chapter for this because this chapter kinda took on a life of its own and I had something completely different planned for this story. So that will be dealt with in chapter two. Reviews are very welcome.

* * *

He couldn't quite place what was in the air that day; it just felt different to him.

He had that feeling when you arrive at your grandmother's house to find a freshly baked pie sitting on the windowsill or finding out that theirs a huge sale on and even the person who doesn't like to shop finds some great deals that they never would have normally.

Work even seemed different, sure he did solve a case that he had been working on for the past few days, but something was off. He wasn't normally tired after working a shift, something he had been feeling more and more, he would sometimes find himself at twelve-thirty still unable to sleep, and would be watching TV.

It had him driving home out of habit, his mind preoccupied on something he just couldn't quite place. Even the ringing of the phone didn't quite register in his mind until he opened his door, and the machine clicked on.

"Hey it's just me calling to say that we're going to have to move our lunch date to dinner, a client wants to discuss details over lunch. I'll call you later" no biggie that just meant he'd have some time to grab a few hours of sleep before he met her for dinner. Nothing special. That feeling was back again, dare he say he felt butterflies in the pit of his stomach? Butterflies over what, meeting his girlfriend for dinner? No something bigger.

It had been just a little over two months since he had saved her from falling flat on her face in the courthouse. Admitting to each other on the first date they'd been burned in relationships before – who hasn't they decided to take it slow, and with their schedules often being opposite the relationship had been taken just a tad slower.

Could it be it was because they hadn't slept together yet? No he wasn't sex driven like some of his co-workers, the time they had spent together had been that more special because the night hadn't ended in sex. Corny sounding but that's just how he felt.

--

Running his razor over his five o'clock shadow in the semi fogged up mirror, he looked at himself, something had changed. Now he sounded like a woman who's starting to notice they're pregnant.

The usual wrinkles that had slipped up on him over night still etched his skin, his hair was at a nice length and it almost looked angelic.

"You're loosing it" he laughed to himself and finished the task of shaving. Upon hearing the phone ring he smiled, no one dared to call him at this hour, except one.

"Hey beautiful" he said richly, his Texan accent playing through

"How'd you know it was me?"

"The powers of caller-id Miss. McAdams" using the same line she had used when he'd called her the same night they had met each other.

"About dinner"

"Don't tell me you have to cancel"

"No no, I've had a long day and was thinking of grabbing take-out and coming by if that's okay"

"It's perfect, I didn't feel like going out"

"I'll be there in half an hour"

"Sounds good" he clicked the phone off and moved towards the coffee table; not expecting company over his place had been just tad messy, dirty dishes sat on the table and in the kitchen, something he was grateful for was the dishwasher he could hide them in. Not to mention the fact he still had to dress, he was in only a towel.

15 minutes later he had just placed the last dish in the dishwasher when his doorbell rang, glancing at the clock and cursing in his head, she was early. He would have to answer the door, as is, in a towel.

Shock quickly turned to a full blown out grin on his girlfriends face when she saw his attire.

"Finally I've succeeded" she smiled broadly, walking into his home.

"Succeeded in what?" he asked as he caught a whiff of her sweet smelling scent

"Catching you in the midst of cleaning" she walked into his kitchen like she was at home, setting the pizza box on the counter

"You did it on purpose"

"Prove it" she smiled mischievously, her face hidden behind the pizza box as she opened the lid.

There it was again, the butterflies in his stomach, what the hell was going on.

"You can go get dressed now, I'll just put this onto plates" she told him as she turned opening the right cupboard and pulling out to two plates, shaking himself out of the feeling he turned towards his bedroom.

"You actually got some sleep today right? I'm not keeping you from that?" she questioned after her second slice, he sat on one end of the couch his plate resting against the arm rest, while she had her back against the other, sitting Indian style.

"No got some after I heard your message" she nodded, chewing on the bite she had just taken.

He caught himself staring at her as she put her pizza down and reached for her drink, taking two sips before putting it back down on his coffee table.

"Is there something on my face?" she asked wiping off imaginary sauce

"No" he put his plate on the table near him and moved closer moving hers out of the way before taking her face in his hands. She met his gaze, her eyes fluttered close as his lips brushed hers.

The kiss was something he had never experienced before, it was rushed and lazy, gentle and passionate, and felt right all in one. She broke it off when the need for air became too great. He moved his kisses to her neck

"You have time right?" she asked breathlessly

"I got three hours before I have to leave"

"You don't know how happy that makes me" she turned her head back her lips meeting his, her hands slowly unbuttoning his shirt. His movements stilled as he felt cooler air assaulted his bared flesh.

"You sure?"

"You have no idea how wet I am right now" she whispered against his skin, that gave him all the incentive he needed as his hands worked their magic at ridding her of her clothes until she was before him in only a matching black lace bra and panties. Her bra soon joined the pile of discarded clothes as his tongue licked every available inch of skin he could find. Her hands had moved down towards his waist half hazardly undoing his belt and it roughly through the belt loops of his jeans. The button was soon undone and her hands were pulling down both his boxers and pants together until they rested at his knees. Sensing her impatientness he trailed a hand down to see just how wet she was and she didn't disappoint, she was achingly wet and he just couldn't help himself he had to have a taste.

She groaned when his lips left hers but soon followed by a moan of pleasure as he bit a nipple and trailed downwards. His first taste was tasted like sweet nectar that only the gods could produce and soon became addicted to the taste of her. Her thigh muscles clenching warned him, she was close and he abandoned his post and moved himself back up to her mouth purposely letting her taste herself.

Her hand found his shaft and stroked up and down at just the right pace that made him want to come, his hand over hers stilled her movements and her hand was soon puling him towards her wet core.

"Please" she whimpered in a voice that sounded like an angel and he happily complied he too letting out a rather long moan as he urged himself in. His stopped his movements and gave her insides time to adjust to his size and soon began moving at a pace that she easily kept up with.

He felt the tension growing steadily with every thrust he gave her, her movements and whimpers stopped and he felt her insides milking him so strongly that they pulled him over the edge so hard he swore he saw white lights dance across his vision.

He stayed motionless until he came down from his high and placed a gentle kiss upon her already swollen lips.

The feeling he couldn't quite place earlier this time with an answer. A feeling that he wondered why he couldn't place before.

"I love you" he whispered into her hair as she showed him her reply.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So if there's more than one chapter to this story do I have to say I dont own Nick or the lab in everyone? Guess I'm glad this is the last chapter of this one then.

* * *

"I really don't feel comfortable doing this" Katie spoke as she grabbed his pillow putting it under her chest as she leaned over the pillow.

"I told you, you don't have to go, and I'm coming home early just to see you wake up in my bed" he selected a shirt from his closet

"That sounded just a tad stalkerish"

"It sounded better in my head" Nick agreed "But you'll be here when I get back?"

"I don't think I have a choice, I mean if I leave then I know someone will become so obsessed with me they start stalking" she teased and he paused in front of her looking down.

"And then the stalker would kidnap you and have his way with you"

"That I wouldn't mind"

"I'll see you after I'm done work" his hand found its way onto her head caressing her cheek and bent down to kiss her.

"Hurry back"

"You know I meant what I said before" he turned serious

"I know"

"Ouch, okay miss attention to details how did you know?" he sat on the edge of the bed waiting for her answer.

She sat up grabbing the sheet so it wouldn't slip and reveal her goodies.

"You know that song More Than Words by Extreme that came out in the 80's?"

"Vaguely"

"Well I already know you love me with the things you do for me, you waited until I was ready – okay well I think our schedules had a part in that but you never once pushed in all the times I've been over and even tonight you asked if I was sure. You hand delivered flowers to my office last week which a normal guy would have had them delivered through courier, its just the little things that you do tell me you love me"

"And?"

"And what?" she smiled knowing what he was looking for.

"Never mind" he stood a little ticked that she wouldn't say it back

"If you know the song then I don't have to tell you I love you, you should already know"

"Never hurts to hear it" he stood at the doorway

"I love you Nick" she said her voice full of tears and she wiped one away

"Saying I love you shouldn't make you cry" he was back over to the bed on her side wiping away the tears that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"You have no idea how much I love you and I'm afraid something's going to happen that will break us apart it's happened every time"

"This times different"

"How?"

"I can just feel it" he slipped his arms around her as her crying settled.

"Nothing's going to break us apart, I wont let it. We can talk about this when I get back okay?" she nodded against his shoulder and pulled away

"That's my girl" his hand found its way to the side of her face again and kissed her again.

Getting up off the bed he looked at her a final time before he left.

* * *

Eating a slice of the leftover pizza she found in the fridge, chewing silently in the kitchen she noticed a brown bag sitting on the counter, her curiosity overtook the thought of leaving it alone.

The contents held an apple, banana and a sandwich.

Did Nick forget his lunch?

She better take it too him, he didn't need take out twice in a row.

Nick smiled as heard his name being paged over the intercom that he had a visitor. For once he knew exactly who it was, it had been set up. He was thrown for a loop when he saw a woman in oversized pants and sweatshirt.

"Nick Stokes. Can I help you?" the woman turned around and smiled he motioned her outside so eavesdropping ears wouldn't overhear.

"Are you wearing my clothes?" was the first question he asked her once outside

"Ya, putting the clothes that you undressed me back on didn't feel right. I'll wash them before you wear them again"

"I kinda like the look of you in my clothes"

"I kinda like wearing your clothes" their eyes met and held until Nick was the one to break it away

"Did you leave my apartment unlocked?"

"No I grabbed the spare keys by the door, I hope you don't mind"

"Of course not, what if I said you could keep them?"

"I'd say thank you" she stifled a yawn

"Wait what are you doing here?" the bag in her hand coming into question

"You forgot this on the counter, when I woke up and grabbed a slice of pizza I noticed it"

"Now what if I said I made that on purpose to get you to come here?"

"So this isn't your lunch?" she asked confused

"No I took some pizza" Nick grinned

"That pizza just keeps on giving doesn't it?"

"It does"

"Why would you want me here?" she asked bringing the topic back to why she was here

"So you would grab my keys and I could tell you to keep them" her head cocked to the side staring at him in disbelieve.

"What happened to here's a set of my keys?"

"The expressions' overused?"

"I don't know whether to smack you or kiss you senseless" Katie crossed her arms looking at him as if she was mad, his face changed until he was almost pouting and followed her to the bench she sat down at.

"I'd prefer to be kissed senseless if that helps your decision any" she looked up at him smiling

"I think I'll hold off on my answer until you get home"

"Well I'm pretty sure that I know my answer if you're going to be in my bed when I get home"

"You're a cocky little bastard aren't you?"

"I can't help it, it's how I was raised"

"I should get going, let you get back to solving crimes, saving the city" she stood taking the bag with her.

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Umm eventually going to sleep why?"

"Do you want to get together?"

"We'll see Mr. Stokes it all depends on how you butter me up"

"I'm willing to buy whipped cream or chocolate sauce" that comment made her laugh and paused when she reached her car.

"I'm sure you would"

"Hey can I have that bag, I'm kinda hungry"

"I was going to eat it but sure" she walked back over to him handing him the bag, hiding a smile

"What did you do to it?" he asked opening the bag

"Added a little something" she reached up and kissed him on the cheek before walking back to her car and getting in, he watched her before looking into the bag. Inside he noticed everything that was supposed to be there plus two; a note and a set of keys.

The note reading

'Just in case you forget yours'

It was a set of her keys.

A/N: This was the orginal intention of the first chapter but it got away from me.


End file.
